Without You
by Christina B
Summary: Charlie and Claire think about their true feelings for each other,as they finally have their long awaited Homecoming. SongFic


Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, Charlie and Claire or the plots involved. I also don't own the song Without You. This song is just for my own amusement.

AN: Well I just downloaded this song Without You by Clay Aiken and Kimberly Locke. And as I listened to it, I realized how it really describes Charlie and Claire's replationship well. So I just HAD to write a song fic for it, I hope you all like it.

_**Without You**_

Charlie's POV

_Never even thought to cry, when I heard you say goodbye. Never said where you were goin'. There's no laughter in the air, only silence everywhere. And so much left unspoken_

He still couldn't believe it, Claire was gone. The one person he connected with

most, was kidnapped probably and never to return. He didn't know why she affected him so much, she just did. He truly cared about her. Like he had told Kate earlier, it felt likes bits of him were crumbling away without Claire. Charlie needed her, she was special to him. He just wanted to talk to her one more time.

_Since you've been gone, I haven't been the same. I wish that I could see,_

_who's to blame_

It seemed as if just now he began to feel the sadness and grief that he was really lost on a bloody island. At first there had been the initial shock, but then he had his drugs to confide in, and afterwards Claire. She had been the only one who really had seen the real him. With all his heart he wanted to go after her, he wanted to hunt down Ethan and kill him. That's all he wanted to do, he wanted to keep his promise and protect Claire.

_Without you, where do I belong? Without you, how can I go on? No love but yours will ever do. Tell me, how am I supposed to live my life. Without you?_

When Claire was taken, he'd felt like his life had ended. When he awoke from his near death experience, all he had running through his head was Claire. He was afraid to admit it, but in the short weeks he'd known Claire, he had fallen in love with her.

Charlie sighed and finally gave into temptation and he took out Claire's diary. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist anymore. He had to hear what she had to say, maybe it would say where she had been taken.

He started from the begging of the book to read of her boyfriend Thomas and how she loved him, and was so excited to raise her child with him. Disgusted, he quickly flipped forward a bit, and then slowed when he got to the parts where she mentioned the crash. He slowly soaked in all the words, and then he turned the page and saw his name mentioned.

_I realized I really like Charlie. There's something about him that's so adorable and sweet. Even in a scary place like this, he makes me feel safe._

He couldn't help himself; a huge grin lit his face, as he twirled his hair like a girl. She did like him, she did care about him. And that meant the world to him.

Claire's POV

She was confused so utterly confused. She didn't remember much, everything was a bit hazy, she just knew she had to escape. She had to get away from Ethan, she couldn't remember much, but that was about all she did.

_Was I lost in you and me, to the point I couldn't see. That what we had was dyin'? Now it's all that I can do, to see photographs of you.__And stop myself from cryin'_

She just had one image in her mind, she knew he was gone. She knew Charlie was killed and there was no hope of seeing him again, but she just had to see him again. She had to look upon his grave, and give him, her respects. She felt she owed him, he died for her.

She felt like kicking herself, she shouldn't have rejected his plea to be her friend. She just had this image in her head that Charlie was going to be like Thomas, abandon her. She now realized her mistake, and slowly moved through the jungle terrified Ethan would find her and take her back.

Finally she reached it, the camp, the caves. The place he was, the place he had brought her. Oh she missed him so. Claire moved through the last shrubs blocking her way, and she heard someone on the other side. She walked through terrified it would be Ethan. Instead, it was Locke and Boone.

She didn't say anything as they quickly grabbed her arms and took her back to the camp. Her face went suddenly pale, it couldn't be true. He was standing right before, a look of shock and happiness on his face. She fell into his arms in a silent embrace.

_I should learn to, live without your love. Got so many memories, but it's not enough._

As she hugged him, all sorts of memories began to wash her brain. She remembered the first time they had, met when he had helped her with her suitcase. How he had kept her company the time she passed out, how he always went out of his way to help her. Her best memory about him was of course when he had gotten her peanut butter. And she realized at that split second that as long as she had Charlie, she could survive on this island. He was her light in the dark.

_Without you, where do I belong? Without you, how can I go on? No love but yours will ever do. Tell me, how am I supposed to live my life. Without you?_

He pulled away still in shock, he could hardly believe she was alive and standing mere inches from him. Charlie now knew he couldn't let her slip away again. He lost her once, he couldn't let it happen again.

"Claire, I've missed you so much," he asked. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Charlie, I thought you were dead. All this time, I thought you were gone forever," Claire replied in a weak voice.

He felt like his crumbled bits were coming together again. She was here, hurt but still whole. He truly couldn't believe she was with him once again.

_I feel helpless and, oh, so all alone. Like I've never felt before. You made me feel alive, but I don't remember what it's like anymore._

"I'm here for you Claire, I won't let him hurt you anymore," Charlie replied sincerely.

"I know you will Charlie, I feel safe with you," said Claire.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he said.

_Without you, where do I belong? Without you, how can I go on? Tell me, how am I supposed to live my life without you?_

_Oh, baby, where do I belong without you? Please tell me, how can I go on without you?_

Charlie and Claire were lost with hardly any hope of leaving it again. Yet despite their adversity, they still had each other. And that made them feel like they were home.

AN: Thanks for reading and please give me feedback, it's like a treat for us fanfiction authors.


End file.
